


phone off, heart on

by anxtyon (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxtyon
Summary: Yuuri has some doubts before  moving to St. Petersburg and ends up blocking Viktor everywhere he can.>>> shouldn't you have already landed by now? pick up?>>> its ok call me when you can love>>> or just let me know youre fine?...>>> please





	phone off, heart on

_It's two weeks_.

Two _weeks_ had passed since Viktor asked him to move to St. Petersburg and even more importantly, two weeks since he agreed. Back then it seemed like a perfect idea - they'd been dating for a few months by then, any of them wouldn't have to give up skating and he could just get  _so close_ to Viktor. If that was possible that is.

Well, it wasn't so gorgeous now.

Now, when he was sitting in the corner of his mostly-emptied room (half of his things were already in Russia), blankly staring at the buzzing phone in front of him, which he laid on the floor, around two meters away from him, he could without hesistation say, that he made a huge mistake.

Or a few of them.

(Blocking Viktor's number on every phone in the entire Onsen could be one of them)

(Not answering any of his boyfriend's calls or texts could be one of them)

(Moving to Russia in two weeks definietly was one)

Yuuri looked at the phone just to check the hour. He pulled it a bit closer, careful not to ansewer accidently, because he's glasses, now somewhere under bathroom's basin (after his last panick attack) weren't really good to use and...

2.43 AM

He cursed under his breath, when he realised that Viktor had been calling for five hours in row by now. It didn't even seem possible for someone who knew Viktor's schedule, even off-season's one. At that moment, Yuuri felt a sudden felt of guilt.

Viktor must have been entirely worried.

(or-he-could-have-been-just-thinking-that-yuuri-s-dead-so-he-doesn't-have-to-come-to-rus-)

Not only since the last time they seen each other, he didn't called, texted or in any way let Viktor know that he got to Japan safely, but also didn't communicate to anyone, except his family (what wasn't even true, because all he said from the time his arrival by now was 'no', 'yes' and 'it's not like that', mostly aimed at Mari),

He took a deep breath and took a buzzing device from the floor wih almost inhuman caution. It couldn't be  _that_ bad, could it? Actually, Yuuri was always impressed by the way Viktor could always keep his emotions at bay, how he never got anxious before competitions or how literally nothing could shake him. So if even Olympics didn't seem to affect him, why would his not-picking-up-the-phone-student-aka-lover?

So when Yuuri carefully opened messages and looked at the huge number next to his boyfriend's contact, he could feel all of his muscles suddenly tightening and the wave of guilt hitting harder than before.

He quickly found the first message and started to glance through texts

 

_vitya <3 _

_> >> Yuuri, how was your flight?_

_> >> already miss you <3_

_> >> I don't think I can stay away from you for that long love_

_> >> shouldn't you have already landed by now? pick up?_

_> >> its ok call me when you can love_

_> >> or just let me know youre fine?_

_..._

_> >> please_ 

 

So Viktor was worried back than and it was just hours after they had split up. He could feel gulp in his throat growing. He needed to call him imediatlly. But what would he even say? 'Sorry for making you think that I'm dead, but I'm just scared to share my life with you, bye'? How would Viktor react? He would defienitly be mad or dissapointed. That's how much good of a partner he is. 

'Useless-' muttered Yuuri as he took a look at texts again. From there they all started looking the same.

 

_vitya <3_

_> >> i need to hear youre voice yura_

_> >> love please im worried_

_> >> are you safe_

_> >> why arent you picking up from yurio_

_> >> did i hurt you?_

_> >> i love you most in this world_

_> >> i beg you_ _let me know youre alive_

_> >> i cant contact to onsen_

_> >> i need you i cant live without you_

 

 

He felt tears pricking in his eyes. So that how stupid he is. Why has he even done that? Because he thought Viktor would magically forget-

...did he wanted Viktor to forget him?

BUZZ.

_> >> solnyshko im taking flight to japan i need to know no one hurt you_

_> >> if you dont wanna see me just please call me_

_> >> i love you_

 

Yuuri traced a finger through messages. Did Viktor really wanted to come to Japan, just to see if he's okay? 

He messed up.

Like it was a final push, he clicked a phone icon next to contact's name. It took less than one signal (around 1/3), before he could hear a broken voice on the other side of the line.

' _Yuuri.'_ the name sounded like a prayer. For a second there was a silence, Yuuri still suprised with the worn out way his boyfriend had spoken, before he finally spoke up.

'Vitya' he didn't hear how small his own voice was 'I'm so sorry'

As he whispered, tears started streaming down his face.

'Shhhh, nothing to apologize for, my heart. Are you safe? Are you warm?' 

So that was what Viktor was worried about? Did he think that someone kidnapped, used or tried to hurt Yuuri? It'd had been two weeks.

Through wich he hurted his boyfriend so badly.

'I-I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me. You don't need to come to Japan.'

'Yura, you don't want me to come to you?' there was this hurt hidden between words and Katsuki could bet everything that Victor was now smiling delicetly in his interviewer smile. Fake.

'I want! I love you!' he couldn't let him think otherwise 'It's just... there's no need to. I can take care of myself' Yuuri gulped between tears 'You know?'

'Of course,  _kothenok._ I know, but I like taking care of you, okay? Don't cry please, sweetie' at the words, Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to keep the air in as long as possible, just not to let out another sob, he gasped few times for air, before the voice from the other side of the line spoke up again 'That's even worse, don't hurt yourself like this okay, my life? I'm already on the plane, do you want me to keep on the phone with you, Yuuri?'

He swallowed slowly.

'If t-t-that's alri-ight with y-you' he whispered, not strengh left to manage tone higher

'More than alright, love. I really missed your voice you know? It's my favorite sound, you know? So, so beautiful. Okay, second fav, just behind Makkachin begging for food'

Yuuri snorted at his, quiet laugh escaping his lips.

'There we go' got out Viktor.

They fell in an oddly comfortable silence, with only Viktor's calming humming and some background noises. 

And then.

'I really love you. I just hope you know that'

He didn't even hesistate this time.

'I love you too and I do know. It's just... hard to digest sometimes' after some time of just sitting in the quiet room with Viktor on the phone, no talking, just with the certanity that he had him  _there_ , he was now comfortably setted in his bed, playing another game on his phone. The music was turned off, so the only thing hearable was his boyfriend's breathing and the talk of some guys on the plane 'People must be looking weirdly at you by now' chuckled 'sitting for three hours straight on your phone. Is it even legal?'

It hit him.

'VIKTOR WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT? IT'S DANGEROUS YOU KNOW! YOU COULD FALL, YOU WOULD DIE AND-'

And he heard a giggle right behind his bedroom's doors. First a giggle at least, that after a while turned into histerical laugh. He rushed towards the door, kicked them open and fell into his boyfriend's arms, not even knowing wheather he should laugh or cry. Viktor spinned him around a few times, taking him up and kissing every part of his face he could manage, few times on the eyebrow, few on the hair, not even aiming at certain point.

'You idiot! You could have at least told me! How long have you even been here?' asked Yuuri, still not willing to let him go. He just slid a bit backwards leaving a tiny space between their faces, leaving touching chests and limbs curled together.

'Few hours maybe?' Yuuri pouted at the words and Victor grimaced 'Hey, don't make that face! I just wanted to be sure, you wanted to see me again, okay? In case you-you... like changed your mind' last line came out fast and hazy with Viktor's eyes escaping Yuuri's sight.

Oh.

Japanese man pushed their forheads together, before smiling wildly and mumbling something messy ans kissing the other man passionetlly.

'Never. Never, please don't even think that. I love you so much, Vitya. I was a jerk okay?' Victor shook his head 'No, come one I was-'

After a moment of thought, Viktor nodded and Yuuri nudged him playfully with his shoulder. Viktor kissed him again, and now grinning announced;

'Promise, that it will never happen again, okay? You maybe mad, angry, you may even wanna leave me, but just always call me? Say it's too much, tell me you have money, nice place to sleep, food, that my baby is safe, okay? If not, I won't, I can't leave it like this? You'll have to live with my annoying ass your entire life'

'Great speech, mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.' Yuuri winked playfully, his arms locked thightly around Viktor 'Wanna take it somewhere else? You have to life with my  _annoying ass_ as well'

'It's definietly not annoying. Actually, I'm pretty sure it's one of the greatest gifts for humanity' he murmured into his boyfriend ear, while the smaller man was closing doors to his bedroom.

Phone was again laying lonely on the floor.


End file.
